


Under the Same Stars

by 12anonymous33



Category: Balto (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12anonymous33/pseuds/12anonymous33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balto is left disconsolate after parting ways with his beloved daughter, Aleu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Same Stars

The whispering of the waves was a constant and familiar companion to Balto; many a night he’d lain in his derelict home, soothed to sleep by the tide’s song. This night, however, the waves brought no such comfort. The wolfdog lay wide awake on his flimsy sheet, plagued by thoughts of his beloved daughter floating across treacherous waters on a piece of ice, her only company a pack of starving wolves. Awful scenarios ran amuck in Balto’s head, the darkness of the Alaskan night constricting him little by little as he drowned in worry for Aleu.

Letting out a frustrated growl, Balto rose to his paws and shook out his coat. He’d known he wouldn’t be getting much sleep this night, so why should he have bothered with the restless tossing and turning?

Padding out to the deck of the wrecked ship he called home, Balto breathed in a noseful of salty air. His gaze trailed from the cloudless, star-spangled sky to the white foam leaping out of the void and onto the sandy shore. Perhaps a late night walk on the beach could offer the wolfdog some solace and calm the anxiety gnawing at his stomach.

Balto’s keen ears twitched as a nearby puddle was disturbed. He braced himself on the edge of the boat, peering in the direction of the telltale noise of approach. Cloaked in shadow, a lithe figure was creeping towards his secluded home.

“Jenna?” whispered the wolfdog, attempting to identify whoever was approaching.

A soft chuckle met Balto’s ears. “Not quite, Dad.”

Balto couldn’t help the smile spreading across his muzzle as his son stepped out into the moonlight, gazing up at his father earnestly.

“Kodi!” the wolfdog exclaimed, climbing down onto the beach and loping to the younger dog. “I’ve missed you, son,” he sighed, nuzzling Kodi tenderly.

“I’ve missed you, too,” his son replied softly, returning the loving gesture.

“Whoa, wait a minute.” Balto pulled back and regarded Kodi sternly. “What have I told you about venturing this far from town at night? Especially by yourself?”

“Oh, come on, Dad,” Kodi grumbled, rolling his eyes. “You spend every night out here all alone, and you want to lecture me? I’m fine, I just...snuck out to come see you.”

Balto had to admit he was touched by the adolescent’s gesture; most of his friends had been giving him space ever since he returned without his daughter by his side. In fact, thinking about Aleu only strengthened Balto’s desire to take full advantage of the time he shared with his family.

“Alright, I’m letting you off the hook this once, Kodi.” Balto ruffled the fur on his son’s head appreciatively. “And thanks. Your coming to see your old man means a lot.”

“No problem, Dad,” responded Kodi happily, following his father back onto the boat and leaping up to the deck with inherited grace. “I didn’t wake you, did I?”

“No; I wasn’t planning on getting much shut-eye, anyway.” Balto shrugged, stepping back into the former bridge and plopping down on his blanket. “So, what shenanigans have you and your friends been getting up to while I was away?”

Kodi settled down beside his father, gazing out at the thousands of lights twinkling in the night sky. “Er, not much, besides training for the postal service.”

A moment of silence passed, neither dog speaking as they lay together.

“I saw Mom yesterday. She told me about Aleu.”

Balto stiffened, lowering his heavy head onto his paws. That explained his son’s sudden visit to his humble abode. “I’m sorry, Kodi,” he found himself apologizing sadly. “I couldn’t bring your sister home.”

“No, don’t apologize, Dad; I’m not angry or anything,” Kodi reassured the older dog, shifting closer. “I’m just...sad. I wish I could’ve gone with you and seen Aleu one more time. Now, I probably won’t see her again.”

Balto struggled to swallow the painful lump in his throat. “I know it hurts, Kodi. Letting her go was the hardest thing I’ve ever done, and even now I can’t seem to stop thinking about her.”

“At least she found a place where she felt she belonged,” offered the auburn husky, “That’s what Mom said, anyway.”

Balto responded with a humorless chuckle. “Your mother sure is a hell of a lot better at dealing with this than I am. It seems like just yesterday that you and your siblings were romping around on the beach without a care in the world. Being a father for the first time was amazing, but before I knew it, my babies were being put up for adoption. We barely had any time with you guys, and I didn’t want to let any of you go, and Jenna just sat there and smiled like it was the happiest day in the world, but no one would take Aleu and I was so scared-”

The Hero of Nome clamped his muzzle shut, realizing how much emotional baggage he’d been unloading on his son. Balto squeezed his burning eyes shut shamefully, a whimper escaping from his throat. He wanted to apologize to Kodi again, something, but found he no longer had the strength.

A soft, warm presence pressed itself against Balto’s side, a head resting against his shoulder comfortingly.

“Dad,” said Kodi hoarsely, sounding close to tears himself. “I know you’re feeling really crappy right now, but you’re not alone. You have Mom, Uncle Boris, Muk and Luk, and I will personally find any of my siblings who’re still living here and drag them out to the beach myself-”

“Kodi, Kodi,” Balto laughed feebly at his son’s fervor. “You don’t have to go and do that.” 

The young husky blinked before grinning sheepishly. “Yeah, I suppose I was going a bit overboard, wasn’t I?”

The wolfdog lifted his head, giving his son a fatherly nuzzle. “That’s alright, son. I admire your passion, and I know it’ll help you do great when you’re finally pulling the mail sled. I can’t think of a better dog for the job.”

Kodi practically glowed with pride, beaming at Balto. “Thank you, Dad. That really means alot, coming from the Hero of Nome himself.”

“Hey now, I’m your father,” chuckled Balto with a joking sparkle in his eye. “I’m obligated to support you unconditionally through all of your harebrained schemes.”

“Sure you are,” Kodi chortled, bumping shoulders with the older dog. The husky’s maw stretched open as he yawned, the beginnings of sleep slowly but surely taking hold. “Hey, Dad, you don’t mind if I bunk with you tonight, right?”

“Of course not, Kodi. I always enjoy your company, you know that,” said Balto, smiling as his drowsy son nestled himself against his side. “Goodnight, son.”

“Goodnight,” the younger dog murmured in return, chest rising and falling steadily as he closed his eyes.

Balto watched Kodi doze before studying the night sky once more. His thoughts returned to Aleu, and he wondered what had become of his headstrong daughter, and what she was doing at this very moment. Was she watching the same stars, thinking about the family and friends she’d left behind in Nome?

“Dad,” Kodi whispered, half-asleep.

“Hmm?”

“Wherever Aleu is...she won’t forget about you...or us.”

Balto couldn’t help but thank the powers that be for granting him the privilege of siring such wonderful pups.

“I know, son. Thank you.”

The mighty Hero of Nome rested his head, joining his son in blissful, well-deserved slumber.


End file.
